runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Observatory assistant/Dialogue
Off quest *'Observatory assistant:' Hello wanderer *'Observatory assistant:' Do you require any assistance ? **Yes, what do you two do here ? ***'Player:' Yes, what do you two do here ? ***'Observatory assistant:' This is the observatory reception ***'Observatory assistant:' Up on the cliff is the observatory dome ***'Observatory assistant:' From here we view the heavens ***'Observatory assistant:' That is before the telescope was damaged ***'Observatory assistant:' By those monsters outside... **No, just looking around thanks ***'Player:' No, just looking around thanks ***'Observatory assistant:' Okay, be my guest ***'Observatory assistant:' If you need any help let me know... **Can I have a look through that telescope ? ***'Player:' Can I have a look through that telescope ? ***'Observatory assistant:' I'm sorry but it's broken! ***'Observatory assistant:' The Professor will explain if you speak to him Going down the ladder *'Observatory assistant:' No problem at all, come and visit again *'Observatory assistant:' Take great care down there *'Observatory assistant:' Remember the goblins have taken over the cavern *'Player:' Oh, okay thanks for the warning During Observatory Quest *'Observatory assistant:' How can I help you ? **I can't find any planks! ***'Player:' I can't find any planks! ***'Observatory assistant:' I understand planks can be found at the barbarian outpost ***'Observatory assistant:' To the north east of ardougne ***'Observatory assistant:' You will probably have to trek over there to find some... **I dont need any help thanks ***'Player:' I don't need any help thanks ***'Observatory assistant:' Oh, okay then if you are sure ***''(The assistant continues with his work)'' After giving the Observatory Professor planks *'Observatory assistant:' How can I help you ? **I can't see any bronze around ***'Player:' I can't see any bronze around ***'Observatory assistant:' You'll need to mix purified copper and tin together ***'Observatory assistant:' To produce this metal **I don't need any help thanks ***'Player:' I don't need any help thanks ***'Observatory assistant:' Oh, okay then if you are sure ***''(The assistant continues with his work)'' After giving the Observatory Professor a bronze bar *'Observatory assistant:' How can I help you ? **I'm having problems getting glass ***'Player:' I'm having problems getting glass ***'Observatory assistant:' Don't you know how to make glass ? ***'Observatory assistant:' Unfortunately we dont have those skills ***'Observatory assistant:' I remember reading about that somewhere... **I don't need any help thanks ***'Player:' I don't need any help thanks ***'Observatory assistant:' Oh, okay then if you are sure ***''(The assistant continues with his work)'' After trying to give the Observatory Professor molten glass *'Observatory assistant:' How can I help you ? **I can't find the lens mould ***'Player:' I can't find the lens mould ***'Observatory assistant:' Can't you find the mould ? ***'Observatory assistant:' I'm sure I heard one of those goblins talking about it... ***'Observatory assistant:' I bet they have hidden it somewhere **I don't need any help thanks ***'Player:' I don't need any help thanks ***'Observatory assistant:' Oh, okay then if you are sure ***''(The assistant continues with his work)'' After finding the lens mould *'Observatory assistant:' How can I help you ? **I can't make the lens! ***'Player:' I can't make the lens! ***'Observatory assistant:' Crafting objects like this requires skill ***'Observatory assistant:' You may need to practice more first... **I don't need any help thanks ***'Player:' I don't need any help thanks ***'Observatory assistant:' Oh, okay then if you are sure ***''(The assistant continues with his work)'' After giving the Observatory Professor the lens *'Observatory assistant:' Well hello again *'Observatory assistant:' thanks for helping out the professor *'Observatory assistant:' You've made my life much easier! *'Observatory assistant:' Have a drink on me! *''(The assistant gives you some wine)'' *'Player:' Thanks very much Talking again *'Observatory assistant:' Thanks again Going down the ladder *'Observatory assistant:' No problem at all, come and visit again *'Observatory assistant:' Take great care down there *'Observatory assistant:' Remember the goblins have taken over the cavern *'Player:' Oh, okay thanks for the warning After Observatory Quest *'Observatory assistant:' Thanks again Category:Observatory Quest Category:Quest dialogues